


You Are the Strength In Me

by Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Botton Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Hux will do anything for his Ren, Hux will kill you if you touch his Ren, Kinks, M/M, Protective Hux, Top Hux, adoration, loving relationship, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/pseuds/Ficlet-Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At the Academy they'd called love a weakness. As he laid down and put his arms around Ren, he wanted to laugh at their ignorance. With Ren in his arms like this, with him by his side, in his heart, in his mind, Hux was invincible.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Strength In Me

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love evil and/or mean Hux and a kylux relationship based on snark and angry sex, I can't shake the feeling that a soft and gentle Hux who seriously loves and adores Ren is something this fandom needs more of. Like, a lot more of. I still imagine they keep their appearances as walking entities of sass during work hours because they have so much fun doing it, and why should they stop just because they happen to be together? But, yeah... soft Hux is definitely my new favourite thing. And let's face it, Ren deserves some love. Some real, devoted, no bullshit bloody _love_! 
> 
> I borrowed Hux's first name from **hollycomb** , who is the author of the _Children Wake Up_ series.

It was quiet aboard the _Finalizer_ ; the deep, dark hours of the sleep cycle when only the most necessary functions and stations had any crew tending to it. For a ship the size of a small city, it could get surprisingly peaceful. They were currently undergoing some regular maintenance, having their supplies restocked and new personnel transported on to the ship and given the standard basic training regarding life and expectations aboard the flag ship.  
Hux was in bed, leaning against his headboard, sheets pooling around his naked waist, and his signature red hair in a state of complete dishevelment. He was lazily smoking a cigar and running his free hand through the thick, glossy black locks of the younger man next to him. Kylo Ren was deep asleep, his head cradled in Hux' lap, and large hands resting close to his face. His entire body was littered with hickeys and bite marks, and his wrists were still a bit red from being tied to the headboard earlier.  


Looking down at his serene expression, the youthful face looking even younger and impossibly innocent in his sleep, the General smiled softly before gently tracing his fingers along the scar marring his features. Elan Hux had never really thought he'd get through the Academy with his capability to love another person still intact. He'd thought for the longest time that he no longer could feel anything more than some form of camaraderie or hesitant friendliness towards others. Then Kylo Ren had stomped aboard his ship like he owned it, and Hux was lost.  


It hadn't been easy, of course. Hux had been deeply conflicted about not only what he was feeling, but also the mere fact that he was feeling something. There had also been the issue of Ren's own inhibitions. It had been a process of slow revelation for Hux just how _alone_ Ren truly was, and how little he'd had in terms of friendly and/or intimate interactions. Ren simply did not have the tools to properly interpret friendliness, much less flirting or romantic signals. No one had taught him what it was, how one should respond - and definitely never that any of it could be directed at him. It was frankly preposterous. At least Hux had been taught, if nothing else so that he would know what to keep away from. Ren had simply never even been told. He had a body he didn't even have a relationship to, and too many, too strong, too overwhelming feelings surging through him that he didn't understand, didn't know how to interpret, didn't know how to handle, and most certainly didn't know how to communicate. Along the way it seemed someone had forgotten that Ren was not a machine, no matter how brutally efficient he was at his job. No one had realized that this young man was in fact just that - _a man_. With needs. With thoughts and feelings, and insecurities and so many fears it boggled Hux' mind how Ren hadn't lost his completely. Hux had wanted him so badly he didn't know what to do with himself, but also knew from the start the sheer weight of the responsibility it placed on his shoulders. Ren was fire, and passion, and violence - he was a supernova in the skin of a man, and if something went wrong, if he blew up… no one would walk away alive.

It had taken nearly three years to get the Knight out of his clothes, another six months before Hux was allowed to bring him to completion with more than his hands. The solution had been, as he guessed he should have known from the start, to take advantage of Ren's violent tendencies, to catch him in the middle of a rage and direct that beautiful fire somewhere else. Hux had never shamed him, never been cruel in his punishments and always been meticulous in his aftercare - never giving Ren any reason to feel unsafe or uncared for. Ren had to learn himself, had to learn what his body could handle, what his body reacted positively and negatively to, and, the most difficult part, he had to learn what _he_ liked and wanted. But Hux was a patient man, and every last little inch of trust and affection that grew from Ren was deeply cherished. They had learned that absolutely no shaming or humiliation could take place between them. It hurt Ren far more coming from Hux than any punishment from Snoke ever would. He couldn't bear any pet names other than 'love', 'sweetheart', and 'baby' being directed at him, and Hux _absolutely could not_ leave the best for at least half an hour after they were done unless he wanted to cause a panic attack. Ren did like being tied up, in all sorts of ways. Hux could tie him into a pretzel shape by his feet if he wished, and Ren would be completely spaced out and happy. He liked to be manhandled, as long as it was done with care. He seemed to absolutely thrive from being given little tasks and commands; Hux had started writing him little lists in the morning, with neat boxes for Ren to check when he'd completed them so that Hux could properly reward and praise him in the evening. After a while of internal conflict, Ren had admitted that he like to be spoiled and pampered, and Hux made sure to do just that. But praise was always Ren's biggest kink. Being told he was good, and beautiful and strong always did more to undo him and allow him to slip safely into relaxation and elation than anything else. So Hux praised him, Hux worshipped him, and Ren set his blood on fire with the force of his response.  


Ren certainly deserved every last bit of both praise and worship. The Knight was truly exceptional in his mastery of the Force, his skills in battle and command of the Knights of Ren. He was a great pilot, a surprisingly good cook, and a thousand other little quirks and things Hux had found out over the years. There was so much hidden under his scarred skin, so much beauty, and Hux was the only one Ren was comfortable showing it to. It was an honor, and Hux knew this perfectly well. Not a day went by when Hux didn't have at least one moment where he though about his Knight and felt such complete awe that he was allowed to love this exceptional man that he felt his heart tighten from the intensity of it. Because he did love him. He loved Kylo Ren. He loved him regardless of how violent he got, how insecure, how awkward or passionate.  


Hux was temporarily pulled from his thoughts by Ren stirring awake under his hand, a pair of impossibly dark eyes turning to look at him.  
"You're awake," he mumbled, obviously still quite out of it. "Have I overslept?" Hux smiled and traced his lower lip with a thumb.  
"Not at all, love," he said softly. "You won't have to get up for hours yet. I'm just enjoying having you close. Go back to sleep."  


The reassurance was all Ren needed, and he burrowed back down and was sound asleep again in a heartbeat. Hux resumed his gentle caressing of the sleeping man's head, feeling determination grow in the pit of his stomach, settling like an anchor. At the Academy they'd called love a weakness. As he laid down and put his arms around Ren, he wanted to laugh at their ignorance. With Ren in his arms like this, with him by his side, in his heart, in his mind, Hux was _invincible_.  


As soon as they'd gotten rid of Snoke - which would be sooner rather than later if Hux had any say in the matter, because he had dared to punish Ren for what happened on Starkiller - he would marry this man. He would give him the ring he'd had made in secret, and he would have him by his side when he proclaimed himself Emperor. Ren would not be some mere Consort. No, Hux would think of a proper title, one that would make certain that everyone knew that Ren was someone important in his own right. That he was his own person, that he deserved respect and loyalty for who he was. But first he would take care of his beloved and kill everyone who had ever dared to hurt him. Snoke first, then General Organa, Skywalker, the wookie, that traitor FN-2187, and the girl. Hux would kill them all, and sweet Maker he would _enjoy_ it.  


Anything for his Knight.  


Anything for his Ren.


End file.
